The Final Words
by Piscilllini
Summary: A Jolteon reflects upon his life as he is about to die. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


"Example" = speech

_Example _= thoughts

**Example **= author speaking

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't think too badly of the story if you didn't like it. I'm just doing this to get better at writing stories, and to have fun. :3**

**P.S. I don't own Pokémon. (I fucking wish)**

* * *

_Dark… Cold… Shiver… Pain… _

Those 4 words were repeating in Watt's head as he kept on limping forward. He glanced at the gash in my side. My yellow fur was blood-stained and stiff from the blood that froze. The wound stopped bleeding, but the pain was even worse than before.

Under different circumstances, Watt would've stopped to rest and let the wound heal, but he didn't have time for that; he had to keep on moving in order to get away.

With every step Watt took, he felt the wound whittle away more at his remaining strength. Watt took a painful deep breath; his lungs burning for not drinking for… however long it has be-EN!

His thoughts were disturbed as a fresh wave of agony shot through my entire body, and my legs finally gave out on me. As I fell, I thought,

_So… this is how it ends…_

I wouldn't have liked it to end this way, but this was way better than some of the other ways he had seen people go. He shuddered as memories of the many deaths he had seen flash through his head. Without any warning, more memories flooded through his head, each one more painful than the last. I guess this is what they call 'your life flashing before your eyes'.

But then there was the last memory. This one wasn't painful, but rather the only memory that he remembered having ever truly smiled at.

It was him and… what was their name? Whatever, It was him and someone else, before he became a Jolteon. Hell, it was even before when shit hit the fan for him.

When did shit hit the fan for me? :| How long ago was this memory? Was the other person a guy or girl? :)

If the person was a girl, was she hot? Were we ever a couple? :D

Did we-

**OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE! DON'T GET OFF TRACK FOR THIS SHIT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REFLECTING UPON YOUR PAST! :I**

Sorry… (._.)

Okay, where was- Oh Yeah! *Ahem* (speaks again in a solemn tone)

Watt was talking with the stranger, though he doesn't remember what they were talking about. After Watt stops talking, the stranger starts crying.

Watt tells the stranger something and the stranger immediately brightens up. The stranger promised that…

**Well? What was the promise?**

I don't remember… (._.)

**I GAVE YOU THE FUCKING SCRIPT A WEEK AGO. YOU NOT ONLY FORGET WHO THE STRANGER WAS, BUT YOU FORGOT WHAT THE PROMISE WAS ABOUT?! THIS WAS SO ESSENTIAL TO THE STORY AND YOU-**

Chill out, dude! I'm not done with my story. D:

The promise, I don't remember what it was about, but it was a promise I was supposed to keep. I do remember the way the stranger voice sounded.

The voice… O-O

Wait a second! It was a girl's voice! I remember now! If it was a girl's voice, then the stranger had to be a girl! :D

**Way to go, Sherlock. You have solved one fucking mystery, even though YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEMORIZE THE DAMN SCRIPT! D:**

You're so mean… T_T

**Just keep reading the story as much as you memorized it. -_-**

I'll tell the story as much as I could remember it. :)

The voice sounded musical. It was as though an angel was singing directly to him. It had a pure quality to it that put singers to shame.

It had a breathy and warm quality, which all females had, to it that could melt away at even the most frozen of heart. You could roast a marshmallow with it and the marshmallow would taste absolutely divine!

Her pronunciation of every word was crystal clear, one that could most narrators to shame. Hell, you could call her Morgan Freeman, if he were a girl and a Pokémon. I think her name must be Morgana Freeman!

Watt never put any thought into it before, but her voice was fucking hot! You could be a Ponyta in a freezing dungeon in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere, and you could still masturbate to her voice on replay, if Ponytas could even masturbate!

It was as though he could hear her crisp and clear voice calling his name!

So, how did I do? :D

**This story is derailing so fucking fast… I can't believe you managed to derail the entire story in one segment just by describing her voice.**

So I did a good job? ^_^

**NO, YOU DID ****NOT**** DO A GOOD JOB! I DIDN'T WANT THAT PONYTA IMAGE IN MY HEAD!**

Don't be such a wiener! I still got more to read! ;)

**My story…. T_T**

* * *

**Okay, it was more for fun than to get better, but how did I do? I had a lot of fun writing it, but did you have as much fun reading it? Leave a review if you have anything to say about this story.**


End file.
